Nameless
by shining kitsune
Summary: one little sentence changed their lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

**I'M ALIVE!!**

**After a big case of writers block, I am back**

**This is the…different version of lost and found. I don't exactly have a title yet so this is going to be nameless. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yosh, that's it for today's training." said Gai. With a 'poof', he disappeared.

Neji walked back to the Hyuga compound and Lee went to go run his usual laps around the village.

Tenten would usually go home, but today she decided to do some extra training.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"WHY MUST THERE BE SO MUCH DAMN PAPERWORK?!"

"Well…uh, actually I don't know, but you still have to do it" said Shizune to Tsunade.

A stress mark appeared on Tsunade's forehead. "If I don't have to do it, I think I'll go take a walk.". As Tsunade walked out the door, you could see little cracks in the floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let's try this one more time". Tenten was currently deep in the forest of Team Gai's training ground trying, and failing to perform what looked like the Rasengan to the normal eye. To the trained shinobi eye, like Tsunade's, it was more of chakra going into a steel sphere.

Tenten's eyes lit up from the fact that the sphere maintained a steady glow from all the chakra. She decided to throw it into a clearing to see if it would do any damage.

Tenten searched for a good place and when she did, she threw it with all the strength that she had left. The sphere flew 27 feet and made a big 'BOOM'. When the smoke cleared, there was a crater at least 10 times the size of Neji's Kaiten.

Up in the trees, Tsunade was awestruck. The only people she knew who knew the Rasengan were Jiraiya and Naruto. The thought that someone could even mimic it was amazing.

Tsunade was so astounded that she accidentally let her guard down. That was all that Tenten needed. She immediately threw a kunai to Tsunade's location among the trees.

"Who's there?!" yelled Tenten.

Tsunade walked out of the trees with a look of pride . As she walked towards Tenten, her face turned in to a look that you would have if your favorite pet died. Tenten looked worried

"One question, how long did it take you to complete this?"asked Tsunade.

Tenten looked Tsunade straight in the eye and said "It took me around…um… I think three days to perfect the mold and another three to get the chakra to stay inside the mold."

Tsunade was astounded. Minato took months to perfect it. Jiraiya spent two months to get it right. Naruto took a few week, but he needs two hands. And tenten heard it from Neji and found a way to mimic it within the week.

The shock was evident on Tsunades face and Tenten thought that something might be wrong so she said "Ano…Tsunade-sama, is everything alright? I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

"What , no of course you didn't. But the simple fact that you managed to mimic an A-rank justu in a week is an amazing feat.Have you found a way to copy others?" Tsunade's curiosity got the better of her and wondered if Tenten had thought of anything else.

" I'm still trying to figure out a way to copy Kakashi-sensei's chidori, but I've managed to make a… different version of Naruto-san's kage bunshin." this interested Tsunade.

"Can you show me this version?" asked tsunade.

With a smile on her face, tenten performed the same handsigns that you would for a normal bunshin but added the signs for a kage bunshin and the horse to the end. The steel from all the kunais on her melted. The liquid moved like a snake and formed into three Tenten's.

Tenten turned around and the expression on Tsunade's face was priceless. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her eyes. Tenten couldn't help herself anymore. She fell onto the ground rolling around laughing with tears coming out of her eyes.

Tsunade snapped out her stupor and tenten had stopped laughing with the glare that tsunade was giving her.

"how long did this take?". Oncew again, Tsunade's curiosity got the better of her.

"I've been working on it since…um…I think the third year in the academy."

"Why did it take you so long? If it took you a week to learn the Rasengan, why did it take you two and a half to make this bunshin" said Tsunade as she crossed her arms.

"Ehehe. It actually only took me around a month to actually come up with it, but I had to do some research before I actually tried it."

That was all that Tsunade needed. She now deemed Tenten the newest genius of Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, my mom is coming every few minutes and she doesn't appreciate what I read and write very much.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was walking around the training grounds when he stumbled across Tsunade and Tenten. From where he was he couldn't hear anything so he went up closer. As he got closer, he heard a few random words here and there like "Rasengan" "Chidori" and "Metal Bunshin". He took a look around and noticed a large hole in the ground. That was when it happened. He saw Tenten doing some handsigns. The next thing he knew, something that looked like water came from Tenten and formed into a clone a few feet away from her only with a shinier look.

He blinked to see if his eyes were deceiving him but when he did, Tsunade looked like a fish out of water and tenten was rolling on the floor laughing but she immediately stood up when Tsunade gave her a death glare that could rival Hiashi's. It was then that he decided to make his presence known.

"Glad to see you finally came out Naruto." Said Tsuande with the same glare that she used on Tenten.

"I wasn't spying if that's what you're thinking. I was looking for Tenten to do some training. Kakshi-sensie said that I needed work on my aim so he sent me here"

"Well if you say s-" she was cut off by shizune yelling "TSUNADE-SAMA, YOU HAVE WORK TO DO!!".

"Aw. –sigh- better get back" said Tsunade and with a poof she was gone.

"guess we better start training" Said Tenten with a shrug of her shoulders

XXXXXXXXXX

"No,no,no. you have it all wrong. You stand with your legs slightly bent at the knees with your arm bent at the elbow with your wrist straight. Now try again."

"Yeah,yeah" that little extra yeah earned him a senbon to the legs from Tenten.

They had been training for a few hours after Tsuande left. So far, Naruto had a perfect score of zero. Apparently he never got the proper vitamins when he was a kid.

'thunk'

Tenten looked up from her arm(1) when she heard that. What she saw was unexpected. Naruto was there standing in the right pose, but he was throwing with his left hand. It seemed that he was either ambidextrous or left-handed. She did the only thing that seemed right. She clapped. He was finally able to hit the bulls-eye after hours of training. Naruto smiled sheepishly at the praise. He had never gotten it at the academy.

Tenten stopped clapping and said "Alright, let's see if that was either dumb luck or if it was actual skill." Naruto nodded and set off to work.

It seemed that it wasn't dumb luck. All these years, teachers taught him to do things with his right hand when he left-handed. Seemed the teachers wanted him to fail on poor handwriting.

Tenten was awestruck. She had never known anybody besides herself that could hit more than 11 bulls-eye in a row. Most could only hit 8 or 9 but Naruto, he was almost as good as her.

Tenten ight never admit it, but there was a knew genius with weapons

XXXXXXXXXX

**(1)- I have this strange idea involving tattoos and seals. Read chapter 387 and look at sasuke's arms**

**O-o**

**I honestly thought that this would be longer. It's only two pages in Microsoft word.**

**Oh well –sigh- excuse me while I go cry about the shortness**


	3. Chapter 3

_She's late..again._ That was the only thought inside of Neji's head. Tenten always arrived five minutes after him and they would start training three minutes later.

Today though, Tenten was 23 minutes late when he saw something in the distance. At first he thought it was an enemy because of the bandages but then he saw her pink shirt.

As Tenten got closer Neji saw that she had a slight limp in her right leg.

"Hehe, sorry I'm late Neji. You wouldn't believe the trouble I had with the bandag-" she was cut off by Neji saying "Go home. It looks like those injuries from yesterday were worse than I thought."

"What? These aren't from training, there part of my new technique." She said the last part with a grin. Neji's face softened a bit and sighed. "Fine. But if you get hurt too badly, you go home."

"Yes mother"

XXXXXXXXXX

After hours of training, neither gave in to the others attack.

Tenten decided that it was time to unveil her new technique. She unwrapped the bandages the same way lee does but instead of scratches, Neji saw all sorts of seals on Tenten's arms and one on each palm.

She bit her thumb and leaped into the air above Neji. When she was near his blind spot, she attacked. In a flurry of motion, she streaked her blood along all the seals and weapons seemed to explode out of her. She used this to her advantage. She tucked her legs in and rolled in mid-air. Most of the kunai and shuriken had exploding notes and when they landed, there was a loud explosion with dust surrounding the area. When the dust cleared , Tenten saw Neji with numerous cuts on him and his clothes looked like they had been through the shredder. What really surprised Tenten though was his face. He looked like a fish.

When Neji came out of his 'trance' he saw Tenten on the floor laughing. Neji couldn't resist, he started laughing too. Tenten was just too damn cute for him to resist. After five long minutes, they finally calmed down enough to see that it was nearing dusk. To any passerby's it would seem like a couple out on a date. If you stepped closer though, you would see their headbands and see all the scratches that they had.

"Neji…"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry"

"go eat something"

"I can't"

"Why not"

"I have fallen…and cannot get up."(1)

Neji sighed and got up. Since Tenten couldn't get up he had to carry her home. When he picked her up and gave her a piggy back.

When he got to Tenten's doorstep he was faced with a dilemma. Tenten was asleep.

It took all of his will power to not groan. He didn't want to wake her and he didn't know where her key was. So he did the only thing he thought of at the moment, he took her to the Hyuga compound.

XXXXXXXXXX

'_shit' _that was the only thought running through Neji's head. After coming up with a plan to get Tenten inside, he ran straight to the compound. Once he was there, he would go across the yard and into his room via window. The only problem was that he didn't have a window. His room just **had **to be in the middle of the compound didn't it. He was so thankful that he was at the top of his class in the academy. It meant him getting extra training done.

Once he saw his door, he made a mad dash to it. Thankfully it was dinner time so he didn't see anyone.

Once he was inside he put her on his bed and forgot one important detail. Tenten has a _really_ strong grip. He tried to get free but he didn't want to wake her.

Eventually he fell asleep with one thought in his mind '_Tenten has a nice body'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(1)- that was from an episode of Jackie Chan adventures that I saw and couldn't get out of my head**

**Is it just me or does this seemed rushed to you?**


	4. Chapter 4

_Where am I?_ That was the only thought going through Tenten's mind. The sheets all around her were tangled around her and there was someone next to her. For a second she thought that something happened until she saw that her clothes were still on.

"I know you're awake so don't bother." That voice startled Tenten. She was about to jump out the window until Neji scared her.

"What were you trying to do?" asked Neji as he got up.

"Ehehehe, I was about to go home so if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now." Tenten was about to jump out until Neji pulled her back.

"Ack, what was that for?!"

"You're still injured from yesterday's spar."

"I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

" Are too'

"Am not"

"Am not"

"Are too, and that's fin-hey! Big meanie"

'_must resist the pout, must resist, gagh I can't it's too much'_ thought Neji. Tenten was just too cute to resist. He was thinking on just how cute Tenten was until he looked at her arms. Those weird markings were still there.

"What are those?" he asked pointing to her arms.

Tenten, who was still pouting and grumbling about how "unfair Hyugas using their smartness" and "bullies using their Byakugan", didn't hear anything.

"Tenten, I said what are those things on your arms" he asked again to no avail.

Stress marks were beginning to appear on his forehead.

"Tenten!"

"What?" she asked tilting her head to the side slightly.

"For the third time, what are those things on your arm?!" he was pissed now.

"oh, why didn't you say so."

"I did, three times." Yep, definitely pissed at the fact that she still hasn't answered his question.

"okay, the answer is" she leaned forward for suspense, " INK!" she yelled as she threw her arms up. "Now if you'll excuse me , I'm off. Bye" with that, she jumped out the window and dashed to her home.

"Argh, that didn't answer anything!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ahhh. One more old man"

"Alright but you gotta wait a few minutes while it cooks."

Naruto checked his wallet to make sure he had enough for his ramen and what he saw scared him. The only things in it were cobwebs.

"Never mind, I don't have enough"

"One miso ramen please. Oh, hey Naruto"

"What oh hey Tente-hey what's that on your arms?" asked Naruto as he was getting up. He didn't even notice her enter.

'_why is everyone asking. First Neji and now Naruto._'

"Uh… ink. Why?"

"nothing just wondering. Bye"

"here's your ramen miss. Enjoy"

"thanks. Itadakimasu"

XXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry that this chapter was so late.**

**We had to do so many damn projects. I had a biology presentation that I had to do in one night, a debate to prepare for, a three page essay is due next Monday **

**that I haven't started yet, and a bunch of other things. So you might not get another chapter for about a week or two**


	5. Chapter 5

I forgot to put a disclaimer on my other chapters didn't i

**I forgot to put a disclaimer on my other chapters didn't I?**

**Disclaimer for this and the rest of the chapters: if I owned Naruto, you would all be bored of it right now**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tsunade was at the hot springs sipping on the best sake that she could find.

A sudden but familiar presence made her snap her eyes open and sink her…assets lower into the water.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya!" yelled Tsunade with a slight blush on her face from being seen outside of her office by her teammate.

"Relax Tsu-chan, I've seen those before, but I'm not here to see those again. I came here with some information pertaining to Orochimaru and two of the genin"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten was walking down the street when she saw a katana displayed in the window of her favorite weapons shop. Her eyes immediately sparkled as she ran over to the window. The detail was amazing. The blade was shaped to perfection, the handle was just the right size and the sheath had an image of a black dragon, her favorite. She was about to go inside until she saw the price on demand sign. Immediately the sparkles left her eyes and she moved along.

Unknown to her a certain Hyuga was watching her from the shadows.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tenten was exhausted: Training with Naruto was _almost_ as satisfying as training with Neji. Neji was way hotter and all the sweat and dirt just looked _sexier_. Tenten didn't know how Hinata like someone as _grimy_ looking as Naruto did right now. There was dirt, leaves, and twigs in his hair and all over his clothes. Neji got the same way after training but on him it looked better.

"I think that's enough for today" said Tenten as she flopped down to try and take a nap. To bad a white haired jonin had other ideas.

"Get up Tenten. You and Naruto have been ordered to go to the Forest of Death by Tsunade-sama."

"What for? And why the Forest of Death?" asked Tenten as she got up.

"I'm just the messenger. And I suggest you don't keep them waiting. Ja" and with that he was gone.

"What did he mean them? Eh. Come on Naruto. Better get going" and she started walking in the direction of the Forest.

"OI, WAIT FOR ME!" yelled Naruto. Why was everyone leaving him today?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Where the hell are they!? I sent Kakashi to go find them three minutes ago."

"Calm down Tsunade. I see them coming." said Jiraiya. Tsunade was getting angry. When she requested shinobi, she expected them to be there within the minute.

"Gomen Tsunade-sama. Naruto had to use the bathroom on the way. "Tenten nearly growled near the end.

"But I _really_ had to go Ten-cha-"he was cut off

"You can't call me that. Only Hina-chan can call me that."(1) said Tenten with a pout.

"Fine. Tenten-cha-"he was cut off again.

"No. –chan" she said with the same pout on her face.

"You're no fun Tenten." Now it was Naruto's turn to pout.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were amazed at how much Tenten and Naruto looked and acted almost identical. That would make the news even more interesting.

"Okay, that's enough you two. Time to find out what Tsunade brought us here for." said Jiraiya.

"Before I start, Jiraiya will tell you about your family. Go ahead Jiraiya. Tell them." she nodded at the last part with a sly smirk on her face.

"Fine" he grumbled, "I have in my hand a document from when Orochimaru was conducting his experiments in secret. Apparently he tried to make the yondaime get out of the Hokage position by kidnapping his first-born. He tried to kill her, but the last bit of human left in him couldn't do it. So he changed her appearance and her chakra. When the yondaime and his wife had another child, Orochimaru thought it was time for their first-born to be returned but the Kyubi attacked so he did the only thing that made sense to him: he left her in the ruble hoping that Minato or Kushina found her. It wasn't until the Kyubi was gone that he realized his mistake."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Tenten beat him to it, "Ano, what does that have to do with us? Are we supposed to find them or something?"

"That's the thing: They've never left the village. I'll give you two clues as to who they are," Jiraiya was trying really hard to suppress a grin when he saw their faces, "One of them is the biggest knucklehead and a prankster and the other is a weapon-obsessed kunoichi. I think that's enough information."

A light bulb appeared above both their faces as they turned their heads to each other and yelled at the same time,

"IT'S YOU!" then they pointed at themselves,

"ME?!" and they did the thing that anyone would do. They laughed.

"PWAHAHAHAHAhaha…haha…ha."

"Wait, you're serious aren't you." said Tenten from the floor.

"Yes now get up," Tsunade decided to have a bit of fun with this, "_Ten-chan"_

Tenten paled. Her idol had just called her the most horrible version of her name.

Before she could give a retort Tsunade said, "Alright now for the main reason you came here. Here is you…mansion I guess." She gave shrug at the end.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Okay I think I'll stop it there. It took me like two damn hours to type this. And believe it or not I am just writing this thing off the top of my head. I have a rough idea as to what I want to do but some of this stuff is just coming as I type. Okay enough of my rant.**

**Sorry for the delay, I got kinda lazy -; **

**I decided to split it up into two chapters so you might have to wait a while before I get the other one up.**

**Just a head's up: I'm going to Europe for three weeks and I still have shopping to do and I don't think I'll have enough time. I'll see what I can do **


	6. AN

This is not a new chapter

**This is not a new chapter. I will be leaving for Europe in a few days and I don't think I'll have access to a computer so I won't be able to update for about a month. But expect a new chapter somewhere between the twentieth and twenty-ninth of july **

**It might be later though. I have lost my motivation to write. I don't like to ask but at least two of you review each chapter? I like to write, but if no one likes it then I'll stop. But if I get enough reviews to keep going before the twenty-ninth then I might type up the new chapter and put it up when I get back. **


End file.
